A tale of Hades
by JelloPeppers
Summary: April (OC) is a child of Hades, and she's lived in the underworld all of her life. Now she's going to camp half blood. Read to see! Enjoy! Rated T cause its fighting monsters and stuff.
1. April's Pomegranate

**I don't own PJO. I do own April though... none of this is real, just bored. **

A tale of Hades

Hi there. I'm April.

Your probably wondering, who the Hades are you?

That's just it, I'm the daughter of Hades. And I don't mean a homeless person with identity problems. I mean the greek god of the underworld.

That's right, the greek gods aren't just myths. Most of the greek myths aren't even really myths. They're all real.

Here's my story. And it's not a fairy tale. From here on out, this is from when I was five, or in a back story/flashback

My human mother (you will hear me call someone mom. that isn't her, I just call her mother. you'll find out who I call mom soon enough) was a super sweet person, so she decided to keep me until I was 12 months old.

Then she would send me to an orphanage. Then one day she cracked, nobody really knows why, but all of the sudden she hated me.

She would hit me, and scream at me. One day she decided she was done. That was the day she tried to kill me.

My Father had saved me, and taken me to the underworld with him, and Persephone (mom) decided to raise me.

I know your surprised that the god of the underworld could be nice, but he is. he's awesome.

(Some sort of flashback, but not a flashback thing. like a back story...)

3rd person pov

_The woman was going crazy, tearing through the kitchen trying to find something. then she found it._

_A knife._

_She walked over to the crying baby girl and raised the knife, then all of the sudden there was a man in front of her, protecting the child._

_She yelled out in frustration, trying to stab the man, but finding the knife just snapped in two._

_"you will never harm her again"_

_Then there was a flash of light, and he was gone._

I walked over to mom, who was tending to her pomegranate trees. "Do I have to go to camp half blood? they'll all treat me like a weirdo. I'm only 5, and other people are all old."

"Yes April, you have to go. And you'll get to meet your brother" she said as she picked a pomegranate. "Want a pomegranate?"

"Yes please" I said reaching for it as she split it in two and gave me half

"Iris message me, and no matter what anyone says. you're not weird." She said hugging me. Most people think she's not nice cause' she's in the underworld, but she's the sweetest goddess ever. Much sweeter then the others I've heard about.

Dad walked over to us, "Remember, step into a shadow, and think about where you want to go. Think Thalia's Tree, and you'll be fine. " He said handing me my bag, and a coin with a skull on it "show this to Chiron"

**I hope u like, I'll update soon, and I'll update my other story soon. this is really short, but w/e**


	2. April Lilith Desdemona

**Enjoy! P.S Nico's 17, and I'm pretending the whole war thing is over. For now... I don't own PJO.**

I stepped into the shadow of a pomegranate tree, and suddenly I was in front of a doorway thing, with no door. _what was it called? a way? Oh! an archway_. that said Camp Half Blood on it. It was mostly dark, so it was almost morning.

"here I go." I say as I walk through the arch.

People stop and look at me, and a centaur walked up to me. _I guess this is Chiron... _

"Hello child, what's your name?" He asked nicely

"I'm April , my daddy told me to show this to you" I said handing him the shiny silver and black skull coin which mom put on a necklace.

He looked at me like I was crazy "where did you live before you came here child?"

"The underworld, in daddy's castle, with my hellhound, daddy, and mom."

"She shouldn't exist, much less have lived with her father" Chiron muttered

"I exist, and I lived with my dad. I'm real." _I don't think they like me. Why would they like me? I have black curly hair, violet eyes that look red most of the time, I'm tall, and I have never seen the sun._ _Of course they don't like me._

My tummy made a noise. I grabbed one of the many pomegranates out of my bag and tried to split it, but it was really hard. Then a pair of hands took the pomegranate and split it.

"Can you eat all that? usually one or two will fill you up."

I looked up and saw a boy with black hair and brown eyes, and knew it was my brother that all the ghosts and souls talk about. "Yes I can. are you my brother? Otherwise you're going to die in 3 minutes because you ate my pomegranate. Or you'll go into a death trance."

He chuckled "yes I'm your brother. My name is Nico DiAngelo"

I stared at him for 3 minutes, when he didn't die I grabbed his hand "I'm April Lilith Desdemona. your my big brother and there's nothing you can do about it." I stated mater o' factly

A horn blew and I whistled a small tune, and Banshee (my hell hound) ran up to me. I held onto him, because I was scared, and he always kept me safe.

I heard a bunch of shouts of "how did that monster get in!" and "kill it!" and I didn't like that, so I got on Banshee's back "If you kill Banshee, I will hurt you in ways you don't know exist." I whispered. But here's the thing. I have a few powers, and one of them is if I want I can project my voice so it's in any shadow, or shadows I want. so everybody stopped talking and looked around trying to figure out how I did that.

"Banshee will not harm anyone unless they try to harm me, so he's not a monster. that's how he got in." I said to them all.

Then I grabbed Nico's hand again and jumped off Banshee "go hide" I whispered to Banshee, and Banshee ran off.

The sun was coming up, and I was scared, so I hid behind Nico. "Does the sun hurt?" I asked him

He looked at me strangely "you've never been in the sun?"

"no, all I know is its bright, and warm."

"no it doesn't hurt, let's go get some breakfast." He said as he took my hand and started leading me to a big building.

We sat down alone at a table, and got some food, and showed me how the cups work. I got pomegranate juice and something called a waffle.

"Campers!" Chiron shouted to get people's attention. "We have a new camper today! April, will you please come here?"

I got up from the bench and stepped into someone's shadow, and appeared in Chiron's.

"Please introduce yourself" he said

"I'm April Lilith Desdemona, I'm 5." I whispered projecting it to everyone.

"as you can see she's younger then all of you, so she'll need some armor." he said looked at one table

I tugged on his sleeve "Chiron, I have armor, I also have weapons. is Stygian Iron ok?" The people all around looked at me like I was weird. _They're probably right._

I ran back to Nico, and made sure I picked up both of my bags.

-LINE-

"Come on, I'll show you our cabin" he said, as we walked out of the big building with the tables.

I nodded and stayed really close to him, because everyone was staring.

"Can you fight?" He asked me

"Yeah, but daddy only let me practice on people that needed to go to the fields of punishment."

"Here's our cabin, after this put on your armor and we can go and practice, ok?" He said as we walked into the cabin, it seemed to get darker when we went in.

"okay, can I have some help?" I said, getting out my armor

He just smiled as I tried to put it on, and came over and helped me put it all on.

**I shall update as soon as I finish the next chapter. I've got a Sunday afternoon to kill, so I MIGHT update today. Peace, love, and books.**


End file.
